


I'm here to help

by bakernotbaked



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Slow Burn, i'm not including the rest of the cluster right now, its just a little too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 08:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakernotbaked/pseuds/bakernotbaked
Summary: Kala witnesses Steiner smuggling drugs, so he tells Wolfgang to "take care of her"





	I'm here to help

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! Credits to secretrosez on tumblr for the prompt idea, though I changed it a little.

Wolfgang had told Steiner that he was out of the game. He just wanted to be left alone to run his business and have a random fling every few days at a club. Nothing more. But Steiner refused to believe him, and kept asking him to do jobs. “Hey Wolfgang, crack this safe for me.” “Hey Wolfgang, break into this apartment building for me.” Hey Wolfgang…” He wouldn’t admit that Wolfgang was out of the game. The Bogdonaw name carried weight, and Steiner knew that having one of their own out of the game would lead to some undesirable questions. So Wolfgang went along with the requests at first. He cracked the safe, broke into the apartment. The threats to leave were just empty, Wolfgang trying to feel better about himself and what he was doing with his life. 

Wolfgang had received the latest request at a club, in a text from Steiner. 

Steiner, 1:42am: Hey Wolfgang, got a job for you

Wolfgang, 3:03am: Fuck off

Steiner, 3:03: Wolfgang, its serious. Need you to take care of someone. She saw something she shouldn’t have, and if she tells, we’re all fucked. 

Wolfgang, 3:04: Fuck off. Not happening

Steiner, 3:05: Listen, she’s a waitress at a shitty bar downtown. You just need to swing by when she gets off her shift.

Wolfgang didn’t reply to the last one as he walked home, slightly tipsy but not so drunk that he would agree. Steiner called him after two minutes.

“Fuck off Steiner. I’m not doing it”

“Listen. She knows I’m a Bogdonaw. I scared her for now, but its not going to last long. You need to deal with her before she brings this entire family down.”

“If its so important, why don’t you do it?”

“Because I’m a bit busy cleaning up another mess from tonight. She works at the Southern Pub and got off at three. Get there, follow her out, and put one in the back of her head.”

“Goodnight Steiner”

Wolfgang hung up and continued his walk back to his apartment. The conversation had sobered him up, and now he was glad he hadn’t picked up a girl tonight. All he wanted to do was pass out and wait for Steiner to resolve his own problems. The streets of Berlin were dark and cold tonight, and Wolfgang was on his guard for the rest of the walk, gripping the small knife he kept in his pocket.

When he finally walked into his own apartment, it was nearly 3:30. He threw his keys onto the table by the door and flopped onto the couch, absent-mindedly swiping through Tinder. After a few minutes of that, he got up and moved to the bathroom, craving a hot shower. 

While he turned on the shower and let it warm up, he stared at the conversation with Steiner. What was he thinking, asking Wolfgang to kill some innocent girl? Wolfgang only killed in self-defense, it was Steiner who killed for profit. Once the bathroom was steaming up to the point he couldn’t see his phone, he stripped and stepped under the stream of water. It calmed him down, standing in the heat. He forgot about Steiner and all his issue, just focusing on the water sliding down his back and into the drain on the floor. 

After what seemed like hours, when the water ran cold and his mind was clear, Wolfgang stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked into his bedroom looked at the clock. 4:50am. If he fell asleep now, he could still get an adequate amount of sleep before having to be at the key shop at 9. As Wolfgang walked toward the light switch, he heard a thump by the front door. Grabbing his extra glock, he walked cautiously to the door. Pulling it open in a fast, jerky motion, he looked out. Nobody there. But on the doormat, a duffel with a note taped to it.

Wolfgang pulled the duffel into his apartment. The note was short, written onto a post-it. It wasn’t signed, but he could tell that it was Steiner. His handwriting was worse than a five year old’s. As far as Wolfgang could tell, it said “Your move.” His entire body went cold as he was reading the note.

With slightly trembling hands, he unzipped the bag. Inside, a woman, tied up, gagged, and blindfolded. Wolfgang gasped, then shut the bag. This must have been the woman that witnesses whatever Steiner had done tonight. She wasn’t dead. That was a good sign for Wolfgang. One less innocent life lost.

With the sound of the bag unzipping and the light hitting her face, the woman had begun to struggle against her bonds once again. Her shouts were muffled, but Wolfgang knew that she was still being loud. He picked the bag up and moved into his bathroom, which had no windows and no adjoining walls where anyone could hear her. After walking into the bathroom, he realized he was still wearing his towel from the shower. Throwing on a pair of jeans in his bedroom, he went back into the bathroom, where the woman had quieted down.

Wolfgang unzipped the bag once again, pulling her fully out. Of course Steiner would strip her, because how else could he make this even worse for both of them. A naked woman, bound and gagged like some bad porno on his doorstep in the early hours of morning. A woman that he had been asked to kill. Wolfgang couldn’t handle it. He picked her up and put her into the bathtub, throwing a blanket over her, before walking back into his bedroom and falling onto his bed. She was a problem for tomorrow.

But sleep was elusive, and at 5:45, Wolfgang texted Felix that something came up and he couldn’t come into work tomorrow. Walking back into the bathroom, he quietly opened the door and pulled the blindfold off the mystery girl. She blinked, pupils dilating as she adjusted to the bright light of the bathroom. Her dark, chocolate colored eyes took in her surrounds and welled up with tears, but Wolfgang spoke before she could start crying.

“I’m going to take off your gag. If you scream, its not going to help either of us. So please don’t. Blink twice for me if you understand.”

She hesitated for a moment before blinking twice. Wolfgang moved slowly to the bathtub and knelt down next to it. He took hold of her head and found the clasp at the back keeping it on her face. In one motion, he undid it and pulled it from her mouth before stepping back. The woman inhaled deeply, and Wolfgang rushed forward to out his hand over her mouth.

“Don’t! If my neighbors hear, then its all over for both of us.”

The woman blinked and Wolfgang pulled his hand away. Tears were streaming down her face, and she looked like a deer in headlights. He pitied her, and the situation that Steiner had had put her in.

“Ok, here’s the deal. I don’t want to kill you. But Steiner wants you dealt with. So you need to disappear. Because he’s not gonna stop until you are out of Berlin. Get it?”

She nodded, and went to speak, but only ended up sobbing. Her body shook in the bathtub, and Wolfgang came to the realization that she was still tied up and naked under the blanket.

“I’m going to untie you now and get some clothes. Is that ok?”

The woman sniffled, her tears slowing on her face, nodded. Approaching the bathtub, Wolfgang realized he was going to have to pull the blanket off to get her hands free. He grasped her shoulder and pulled her into a sitting position, and the blanket fell, exposing her chest. Her tears started up once again, and Wolfgang looked into her eyes.

“I’m going to untie your hands. Do you think you can do your feet while I get you some clothes?”

Once again, the woman nodded. Looking into her face, he reached behind and found the knot keeping her hands bound. It took him a few tries, but it came loose and he pulled his hands out from behind her. She rubbed her wrists and pulled the blanket up over her chest again before reaching down to her ankles. Wolfgang walked out of the bathroom and pulled a T-shirt, a pair of boxers, and a pair of thick wool socks out of a drawer before walking back into the bathroom and placing them on the counter.

“Listen, feel free to take a shower. There’s towels in the cabinet.”

Before she could respond, he walked out of the bathroom again. A few moments later, the water running in the shower could be heard from the kitchen. Wolfgang sat on a stool, considering what to do next. The woman was supposed to be dead, or else Steiner would kill him. But Wolfgang knew that he wouldn’t even consider killing her. He got up and started to make coffee, needing something to distract himself with. 

When the coffee was finished, he poured himself a mug and sat on the stool again. When he was halfway through it, she walked out wearing his shirt and boxers with a towel around her hair. She looked fearful, and he could see bruised scattered around her body.

“I made some coffee, do you want some? I take mine black, but I’ve got cream and sugar. I can also make something to eat if you’re hungry.”

“That would be lovely” Her voice had a quiver in it, like she was just on the verge of tears again. He got up to get another mug and the cream and sugar. Placing them on the counter next to the pot of coffee, he walked to the refrigerator and looked inside.

“Do you want some eggs or something?”

“Sure. Thanks, by the way, for… you know”

“I don’t kill innocent people. But Steiner does want you dead. So you need to get out of Berlin, preferably Germany, as fast as possible.”

“I don’t really have anywhere else to go.”

“I can help” Fuck, why did he say that? He could just drop her off at the train station and let her be on her way, but no, he had to help. Which reminded him, he still didn’t know her name. “I’m Wolfgang. Wolfgang Bogdanow.”

“Kala Dandekar. Thank you for not killing me”


End file.
